starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Venator
thumb|venator atigido pelos separistas thumb|venator em batalha O Destróier Estelar classe Venator, também conhecido como Destróier classe Venator, Cruzador de ataque da República e, posteriormente, Cruzador de ataque imperial, foi uma das naves capitalis usadas extensivamente pela República Galáctica durante o final das Guerras Clônicas, assim como o Imperio. Foi desenhado e construido pelos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat. Caractéristicas Dimenções Uma nave nova era de 1.137 metros de largura, tonanado-a uma das naves capitais mais grandes capazes de operações atmosféricas, aterriçando em planetas para cargar e descargar de Soldado clone e veiculos. A classe Venator nasceu do sucesso da [[Nave de Assalto classe Acclamator I|nave de assalto classe Acclamator]] e foi desenhado por Lira Blissex para servir como uma nave de guerra mediana, versátil e multifuncional. Usos Apesar de ter sido concebido essencialmente para o combate navio contra navio, o Venator teve utilizações secundárias, a partir de transporte de combatentes até escolta militar. O fato de ser proprietária de uma tão grande capacidade de armazenamento de combatentes fez muito popular entre os Jedis, como elas poderiam ser utilizadas como transporte para o seu caça. Como nave popular multiusos do Grande Exército da República, o Venator estava suficientemente equipado, tanto em armamento como em escundo, para liderar missões em mundos do Anel Exterior como Utapau, assim como suficientemente rápido para perseguir naves de bloqueio. Devido a ser menos autosuficiente que as outras naves na flota, as vezes necesitava ajuda para abastecer nas grandes campanhas. Sistemas de ataque e defesa O armamento de um Destróier Estelar classe Venator consistia em 8 torres turbolaser duplo torretas turboláser dobles DBY-827, 2 canhões turbolaser duplos, 52 canhões laser duplos de defesa de turbolasers e 4 lançadores de torpedos de protón pesados. Complemento A classe Venator foi desenhado para abrigar caças estelares. Seu hangares eram maiores em comparação com os de outras naves como a classe Victoria e outros modelos posteriores como a clase Imperator. Antes da formaçpão do Império Galático, um cruzado republicano Venator levava um total de 420 naves: 192 V-Wing ou caças V-19, 192 [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 classe Actis|caças Jedi classe Actis]] e 36 caças ARC-170. A nave também possuía uma grande variedade de naves de desembarquer em seus hangares. Que eram capazes de entrar na atmosfera de um planeta, a classe Venator tinham um complemento de 40 canhoneras LAAT e 24 caminantes militares para operações planetárias. Além do hangar padrão central, a cobertura de um Venator podia abrirse para revelar uma pista de meio km de comprimento. Isto permitia ao Venator enviar rápidamente centenas de caças. De todos os modos, no entanto a abertura da cobertura deixava a nave vulnerável. No entanto tinha um escudo forte para compensar seus pontos fracos, este aspecto foi omitido nos desenhos posteriores de outros Destróier como a classe Imperial. Nas naves da Frota do Circulo Aberto, um canhão turbolaser SPHA posicionado na abertura do hangar central melhorava a proteção da nave. A classe Venator também tinha acoplamentos transversais, utilizados para atracar em estacões espaciais e em naves mais grandes, a fim de transferir tropas e materiais. Aparições *The Clone Wars: Shadowed *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom *Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course *Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) *The Clone Wars: Primeira Temporada *Star Wars: Obsessão *O Labirinto do Mal *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere *Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels *Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5 *The First to Strike *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Millennium Falcon Aparições não canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Fontes http://www.starwars.com/databank/starship/republicattackcruiser/index.html bg:Venator-клас Звезден Разрушител de:Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer en:Venator-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Venator fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator nl:Venator-class Star Destroyer ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» fi:Venator-luokan tähtituhooja sv:venator-klass stjärnjagare Categoria:Classes de naves Categoria:Naves capitais Categoria:Naves da República Galáctica Categoria:Naves Imperiais